nisekoifandomcom-20200223-history
Chitoge Kirisaki
| | | |}} | gender = Female | occupation = High School Student | japanese = Nao Tōyama | vomic = Haruka Tomatsu | chapter = Promise | episode = Promise | likes = Raku Ichijō; Ramen; Her ribbon | dislikes = Claude's over-protectiveness}} is one of the main characters of the Nisekoi series that is written and illustrated by Naoshi Komi. She serves as the fake girlfriend of Raku Ichijō for the next three years of her school life to prevent a war from starting between their families. Background Chitoge Kirisaki was originally living with her father in the United States until she transferred to another school in Japan - which she is now currently residing in. With her father being the leader of the famous Beehive Gang, it has effectively caused multiple problems for Chitoge during her childhood as she cannot make friends very easily due to being under constant watch by her bodyguard, Claude. However, when she was young, she met and befriended a hitman in-training, Tsugumi who to the current day, is still friends with. Also, Chitoge seems to have a few problems with her mother, who has very high expectations for her - making Chitoge somewhat a perfectionist - excelling in both sports and academics. At some point during her childhood, Chitoge had made a promise to marry another boy - and has a key to that boy's pendant as proof of their promise, ensuring that when they meet again, they can unlock the pendant and marry each other. In addition to this, she also has a diary that depicts her memories of the boy she met from that time; unfortunately, neither his name nor his appearance are mentioned in it. Personality Chitoge is very smart and completely fluent in both English and Japanese despite growing up in America, being half-Japanese. She is somewhat forgetful, aggressive and quick to attack someone who gets on her nerves. However, once someone gets to know her better, she becomes very talkative and nice. Throughout the series, it is noted that she is a very bad cook due to the fact that she never measures ingredients along with adding in random things she thinks will make the dish taste better. She is also very athletic as she can easily jump over the school's walls and swim 25 meters in a couple of seconds. Ever since she was a child she has had a hard time making friends as they were all afraid of her gangster family and as a result she had a cold demeanor toward people at the start of the series due to Claude's over protectiveness. This led her to create notebooks filled with information on classmates in an attempt to make friends. Relationships Appearance Chitoge is half Japanese and half Caucasian, making her a Hāfu. Due to this, her skin is fair and her complexion pale. Her eyes are a striking aqua blue and she has long blonde waist-length hair. Coupled with her height - tall by most standards - and her voluptuous body figure, many people associate her with a supermodel. Her most notable feature is the red ribbon that she always uses to tie her hair. She is mostly seen wearing her school uniform which is a half-sleeved white shirt with a blue sailor-style collar attached at the lower part of her neck and it connects a thin orange tie that is laced through a loop at the end of the shirt, making a little part of the tie to reach the skirt. The skirt is a knee-length and a blue-coloured fabric, the uniform is accompanied by thigh-length black socks and brown slip-on shoes. The same uniform style is applied in winter but instead of half-sleeves, long-sleeves are used. Abilities *Immense strength: Throughout the series, Chitoge displays astounding amounts of sheer power - almost always being able to send Raku flying with a punch. *Great agility: Chitoge is noted to be very agile. Scaling over walls and fences easily. Story First Year Arc Second Year Arc Trivia *Her eyes were stated to be brown in colour when she was younger, only turning aqua blue once she had started hitting puberty. *According to Hana, Chitoge started wearing her ribbon because Raku said that it would look good on her. Quotes Category:Female characters